Jamila Sahota
Jamila Sahota is a character in the Doom Dome Battle series, being playable in the first two installments and returns as a playable character in Warriors of Babylon. She is the youngest daughter of an Indian royal family, but has moved to Wildefort where she owns a famous restaurant. Gameplay Most of Jamila's attacks involve using kitchen equipment. Her primary weapon is a butcher's knife and a large cutting knife. She dual wields this weapons in battle. With her Indian swordmanship, Khadgavidya, which usually involves circling the weapons around her. She is a very quick fighter, but has poor defense because of her swords. Also aiding her are sentient snacks from her restaurant that were brought to live because of the mutation. Her Doom Attack is Today's Special. She rushes at the opponent with her knives and slashes them across their entire body. When it KO's them their body will literally fall apart in pieces and Jamila will catch a few pieces with a plate and serves it with a some rucola. In Warriors of Babylon her Doom Attacks is completely changed to Trimurti Blessing. When executed the three Hindu deities: Brahma, Vishnu and Shiva appear and go back into Jamila, transforming her into Dattatreya (the avatar of the Trimurti). She grows two additional heads and four additional arms. She holds kitchen gear in her six hands and proceeds to throw it at the opponent. As they fall back from the knockback she creates a giant blade for them to fall onto, piercing through their body. Jamila then destroys the knives and if it KO's them she lets the splinters of the knives pin the opponent's corpse to the ground. Story History Jamila is born into a royal family in India, where she is the youngest daughter of four. While her older sister went on the pursuit to find a wealthy man to marry to, Jamila decided to move away from India, wanting to see more of the world, also because she was the neglected daughter of the bunch in her eyes. She stumbled across a monk who thought her the art of Khadgavidya, an Indian fighting style. She traveled the world to Japan, Italy and France and found joy in cooking. Eventually she found her way to Wildefort where she started her own restaurant with the money she was granted by her father. Doom Dome Battle While Jamila was doing her normal thing when demons suddenly invaded her restaurant, she however was saved by Xar. She thanked him and introduced herself to him to what Xar's response was to immediately make babies with her. Jamila declined him which made them burst out into battle. She knocks Xar to the ground and escapes. Outside she sees a ship crash and an escape pod landing somewhere else, she heads to the pod and discovers Justin Bailey inside. She tells Justin about the alien inside of her restaurant after they introduced each other. Jamila on the other hand wants to explore the industrial area to search for Justin's spaceship. While examining the area she is attacked by Ex.no.116. She was helped by Lucius who scared it away. After introductionaries the two decide to explore the place together. The find Jamila's ship and enter it, there they hear a weird sound and try to find its origin. In the lower parts of the ship they find Mutant Mosquito. Lucius fights it while Jamila goes outside to call for help. She sees the mosquito escape and throws a knife in it, making it flee. Lucius comes out and she asks if he is okay. Then someone answers the phone and says they will pick her up and keep her safe in the laboratory. She gets picked up and parts ways with Lucius. She lands on the rooftop of the laboratory where she gets escorted by Vespa Agalma and discovers about her and her boyfriend Adam. Jamila hands her over the tube of chemical waste that Jamila collected in the industrial area. She stands with Vespa and Pyrotic discussing things about what is gonna happen with the chemicals. Jamila then shows herself out and outside encounters Mayor Wildefort from the future in his cat armor. From him he learned that the future was a bad one ruled by Pyrotic and that she was killed by the Jersey Devil. Jamila says she handed the chemicals to Pyrotic already to the shock of Wildefort. She goes out to search the Jersey Devil and meets up Koh, Joshua and Amaya at the Gates of Hell. She goes inside where she confronts Jersey Devil on his deeds in the future and battles him to force him to not continue what he is trying to do. After doing so Tyrant, Mephistopheles and Barbatos enter, fighting the remaining three as Jamila and Jersey find a way to rewrite the contract so he'll retain his human half. They all get kicked out by Paimon and shortly after fight Soluna after which everything returns to normal and Jamila makes plans to restore her restaurant again. Doom Dome Battle 2 She appears in Doom Dome Battle 2 where she has reopened the restaurant and invited some people there to celebrate, until another catastrophe happens. Warriors of Babylon Like many others, Jamila is rather surprised why she is invited at the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, as she finds that she doesn't have any particular skills. She however is reassured by the host that there is meaning behind her invitation. References *Although she is not really based off a specific person, she does have tendencies to act like Gordon Ramsey, often criticzing people for their idiotic behavior. Gallery JamilaSahotaBabylon.png|Jamila in Warriors of Babylon Jamila Sahota.png|Jamila Sahota JamilaSahotaCover.png|Cover art Jamila Sahota - Swap.png|Palette Swap Jamila Sahota - Alt.png|Alternate Costume: Traditional Indian Dress JamilaSahotaProfile.png|Profile MissChef.png|Beta design MissChefAlt.png|Beta alt Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Alive